Our Depressing Talks
by writerfangirl
Summary: Wally, Roy, and Dick are having a tough time. Their lives haven't exactly been a walk in the park. Summary sucks but please give it a chance! WARNING: Mentions of Self-harm!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To those who read and reviewed my latest story thanks so much. Yes I agree with all of you the ending was rushed I really had nothing else to add so yeah... Anyway enjoy this story. Post Endgame. Wally's not dead, but he's not living with Artemis. Jason's back and he has yet to reconcile with his family. Arsenal's a royal pain in the ass. **

* * *

**No P.O.V**

At first glance, these three boys would look like they were always happy and didn't have a care in the world. Of course nothing is ever that easy. Each of these boys have terrible problems, problems they have yet to overcome.

The eldest one is 23 years old. A ginger by the name of Roy Harper. He didn't come in to the world like the rest of us though, he's a clone. Take note of this though, he was never the enemy, he didn't know what he was doing when he supposedly "betrayed" his family and friends. Another interesting thing about Mr. Harper is that his family and friends consists of the Justice League and Young Justice-though he would never admit that to anyone, except maybe to his brothers. His alias is Red Arrow. He and his brothers have just defeated an alien invasion and you'd think they'd be all smiles but, alien invasions weren't their only problems.

The second eldest is 20 years old. He's a ginger as well, he goes by Wally West. Wally is a speedster, like his Uncle Barry. His alias is Kid Flash. His metabolism is _unique, _because he can eat a truck load of food and still have more than enough room for dessert. Wally and his girlfriend Artemis-who is also a hero- have retired a few years ago. They both agreed that they didn't want to lose each other. But as of late, they have been back on hero duty, and it seems that it will stay that way. Now, most speedsters are always happy, and he is, but no one ever said they had to be _genuinely _happy. He has things to hide that only his brothers truly know about.

The youngest out of the trio is probably the most troubled out of all of them, even though he is only 18 years old. This young man is a raven-haired one named Richard Grayson. Most people call him Dick though. Dick, at the ripe old age of 9, watched his parents fall to their deaths-they were trapeze artists, their whole family was in the circus. After the horrendous tragedy, he was adopted by a cold man-on the outside- named Bruce Wayne, who later turned out to be Batman. His alias was Robin, he grew out of the title and became Nightwing. He has quite a few adoptive siblings, now with such a big family-including the previously mentioned hero groups- and living with a billionaire, you'd think he has the perfect life. But like his two brothers, alien invasions aren't his only problems.

The three boys, would meet each other once a month in a place they found and called their own. Here they would talk and punish themselves. Don't get them wrong they tried to stop each other, but it just wasn't working for any of them. Now is the time of the month where they would finally meet.

Dick approached the cabin which they found and modified themselves. It was a simple cabin on the outside. It looks like what a cabin would look like, wooden walls with a pale shade of yellow, a couple of windows on the side, and a scarlet brick roof. The inside was a different story though. There was a luxurious carpet covering the whole floor of cabin. A three seater plush couch with shades black red and yellow-the colors of our heroes. A 36 inch flat screen TV. Three beds, one for each of them, with silk duvets. 2 bathrooms with marble floors and sinks, with oval mirrors. A hidden panel on the wall which hid their weapons and costumes if anyone was ever to attack. The whole place was rigged with state of the art security while they weren't around.

When Dick entered he found the his brothers were already there. Sitting on the island in the kitchen, which has a medium sized stove and a fridge big enough to stuff all the food that they will need for themselves. His brothers noticed him, gave sad smiles, and motioned him to come over.

"Hey guys" Dick said with a voice which reflected all his emotions. Grief, sadness, regret, and pain

"Hey" said the two with equally pained voices. For a few minutes the trio just sat there looking at each other, before Wally broke the silence. "So who's gonna start" he asked.

"I will" Roy volunteered. the younger boys nodded, Wally speeded away for a second to get the medical supplies. It was always like this. They may not have been able to stop each other but they made an agreement, they were to patch each other up.

"It's been hell." Roy breathed out.

"I don't know what to do. Roy seems to be blaming me and Ollie for what happened to him. He may not have blamed me at first but...I don't know something changed. He said I was a thief, said that I stole his life. I didn't ask to be created! I want to punch his lights out so _bad_, but i can't because I get the feeling, that..that he's right I stole his life. He's just the top of my problems, I have no idea what to do about Lian. I just left her with Artemis, I'm not fit to be a father. Ollie and Dinah don't know about her yet. I feel like if I tell them, they'll just have another reason to abandon me completely. Guys Ollie was never around and he still isn't, but when it comes to Roy he's always there. I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it." by the time he finished his rant he was a sobbing mess . He didn't care though he was with his brothers they wouldn't judge him.

He took out the blade that was identical to the ones the other two have, and rolled up his sleeves he cut the skin of his wrist three times. One for each of the problems he just said.

"Roy, you know that's not true." Dick said. They could hear his voice waver.

"They will not abandon you. You may not have entered the world like the rest of us, but you're your own person. I can also tell you that your 'I'm not fit to be a father' thing is bull." he continued.

"Dude, Dick's right, you've been our big brother for years and you've been doing a way better job than anyone who has ever tried. You have a right to feel jealous, it's okay, you know we won't judge. Now give Dick your wrist so he can patch it up" he said trying to help him feel just a little better. He himself knows that what they said wasn't going to do much. Roy obliged and muttered a quick thank you before composing himself a bit. "Alright, who's next" he said. He didn't look much better, and they gave him a look that said 'stop trying to cover up in front of us' he sighed.

"I will" Dick said.

"Guys, I..I don't think I can last much longer. Jason's back. He's killing people. The pain I felt when he died, it just got ten times stronger. He resents us. Things with me and Bruce haven't been going any better. It's like he just wants to disown me. Anything I do is wrong. He only ever talks to me when it's to criticize me. He doesn't give a damn about me anymore! The last time we had a conversation without having an argument was when I was 16! I don't wanna go on anymore. The only reason I'm still on the team is because of Tim. The world's just better off without me. I endangered so many people. We may have won that invasion, but I lost the trust of the team. If I died Bruce wouldn't have a disappointment for a son-if you can even call me that, Tim wouldn't have to deal with the failures I leave behind everywhere, and you guys wouldn't have to worry" He was sobbing at that point. His brothers had horrified faces.

"Don't you dare say that!" Roy growled "I only have 3 things that help me through this hell I call life and you're one of them. I will not have 2 reasons only!"

"I swear Dick we will be your personal stalkers if you even think about doing that again!" Wally said with a mixture of fear and anger in his voice "There's a reason we have these talks, and dammit! This will not be your last one"

"I-I'm sorry! It just hurts so much" Dick wailed. The older boys' faces softened. They let Dick cry for a moment and watched as he cut 3 lines as well. When he was done Wally patched him up.

The boys who were done looked at Wally and motioned for him to start.

"It's getting worse." he stated sadly. "_Rudolf_ has been doing it 3 times a week now. There's only so much speed healing can do for me. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are getting suspicious, i don't know how long I can keep this from them, especially now that I'm back on the hero gig. The times just don't match!" he ranted. He had long since stopped calling the _monster _that was Rudolf, his father. "When they find out about the abuse, I don't know what I'll do. Artemis might leave me. I can't lose her guys! She's my everything. I don't even want to think about what Uncle Barry will say, he'll probably think I'm weak. I can't lose them guys I just can't" like the other 2 he was sobbing by the time he was done. He also cut three lines.

"Walls, I keep telling you just let me and Dick take a crack at him." Roy tried to persuade him, they've been trying since they found out. "I told you guys, if you do that then he'll tell Uncle Barry some half-baked lie" he said while Roy was patching him up.

"Wally we keep trying to tell you, your uncle wouldn't believe the shit he says" Dick said

"I don't know.." Wally said with a tone of defeat "I'll tell him when I'm ready" he said

"And don't worry, you'll always have us" Roy assured him.

It was like this every time they meet up. After one was done the others would try to reassure him. It was a futile attempt on all their parts, but they had to try. When they were done they continued to sulk one of them occasionally broke down again but each time the other 2 would always comfort him. After the cutting was done nothing had to be said. These boys may not be brothers in blood, but they were brothers in everything else. They fell asleep a little bit after midnight. Instead of sleeping in their beds like they usually would, they fell asleep on the couch in each others arms. Unbeknownst to them to 4 figures were watching them from the shadows were watching, weeping at the information they just found out.

* * *

These four figures were actually the boys' mother figures. Diana, Selina, Iris, and Dinah. They were having an impromptu shopping trip when they noticed Dick. Selina was married to Bruce and became very close to the two heroines and wife. She noticed that he was depressed lately so, she suggested they follow him knowing that it was their monthly "Guys's Night" and that the wife and heroine were saying their 2 boys were depressed as well.

They followed him to the cabin without being noticed, thanks to Selina and Dinah's stealth skills. They just watched them talk for a little. Thanks to Diana they knew what they were saying. At first they were confused but when Roy started talking and went to the cutting, Dinah was in tears. She had no idea that her surrogate son felt that way. Diana and Selina were the same when they heard Dick talking. It was actually worse for them because Dick had suggested suicide.

Both the Cat and the Amazon were mother figures to the boy and hearing him so broken shook them hard. By that time Iris was dreading what would happen to Wally, when she heard what was his current hime situation tears broke out. She felt so stupid not noticing the way her brother was treating her nephew.

The women watched as the boys comforted each other and patched each other up. They were so sad to see what has become to the little boys who would often run around and play pranks, whether they were in the Watchtower or at each others houses. Despite this they were happy to see that they still remained brothers who would help each other through thick and thin.

"I am going to have a _lovely chat_ with Bruce" said Selina through gritted teeth. They left after the boys fell asleep

"I'll join you" said Diana with just as much anger

"I'm going to kick Ollie's ass" screamed Dinah. She was angry but also disappointed with her husband. She was also disappointed in the original Roy Harper, but she knew that she couldn't really blame him

"I am making sure that once Barry and I are done with Rudolf, not only will he be in a body cast, but Wally will be staying with us" Iris' statement shocked the three women, she was usually the sweetest among them. They understood though. The women separated to go see the respective father figures of each of the boys, and when morning comes, _there will be hell to pay_

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's bad but please review and give me suggestions to the boys' reactions when they're confronted and if I should add the team's reactions to all this. Should I add Zatanna into the picture? I'm a die hard Chalant shipper, don't get me wrong I love Dibs but still... REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions I really appreciated it! **

**randomkitty101- I love your suggestions, I actually had the same thoughts for some. Great minds think alike! Diana is like another mother figure for Dick plus she knew him since he first started out. Like I said they had a GNO so yeah. **

**LTRB- I actually didn't think of that hehe. Let's just go with financial issues. After all his dad wastes their money on booze.**

**hypersreak- Good call. I was thinking maybe if things somehow get worse the team has to be informed.**

**Sassbrat- I know right! Girl power! Oh gosh what's happening to me. Oh and sorry about the wait for what you were asking for.**

**I own nothing. At all. **

* * *

**The next day….**

Selina called Diana since they had this unspoken agreement to _talk_ with Bruce together. They found him in the Batcave -shocker- around lunch.

"BRUCE ANTHONY WAYNE" Selina screeched, it was so loud it would've made Black Canary proud.

Bruce visibly flinched from his seat at the Batcomputer. He turned to greet his obviously angry wife, and was surprised to see that Diana was with her looking just as livid.

"Selina. Diana. Is there anything I can do for you?" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Us? Nothing. Dick? Hell yes!" said Selina.

"Excuse me?" It was one of the rare moments the Bat was genuinely confused.

"Do you have any idea how badly you've been treating your son?!" Diana exclaimed.

"I have done no such thing"

"Bullshit" Selina said.

"Bruce," Diana said in a voice that promised a slow, and painful death "we saw Dick with Roy and Wally. He…He _cuts_. Do you know why!? Because of how badly you've been treating him!"

"That is not true Dick would _never _cut." he said standing up from his chair

"You're one to talk. You've been pretty fucking distant from all we've heard. We heard him Bruce" Selina continued "I've never heard him so broken in my entire life. He thinks you want to _disown_ him. Do you see what you've done to your son? He said that the only time you talk to him is to criticise him. He thinks he doesn't deserve to be your son because to him, he's a disappointment. " All the while, Bruce was dumbstruck. He never thought Dick would actually inflict pain on himself.

"What's worse, he actually considered taking his own life." Diana's voice cracked when she said that "I never thought that he would think about that."

"I was doing it to protect him" Bruce finally said in a hollow voice

"You thought you could protect him by hurting him emotionally? You thought that pushing away a child - _your child_- from their father would protect him?" Selina seethed. Bruce didn't answer.

"That's what I thought" she said in an angry disbelieving voice.

"Bruce, I understand that Batman is, in a way, Nightwing's mentor. But you have to understand, Bruce is Dick's father. It seems that both Dick and Nightwing have only been seeing Batman." Diana had tears glistening in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Selina lead the amazon out of the cave.

While they were arguing two figures overheard their conversation. One was Timothy Drake. He was shell shocked. He never knew how much pain his brother was in. He always thought he was happy. But, he would be lying if he said he didn't hear the arguments he and their adoptive father had. Before he could step out of the shadows to confront his father, the second figure-Jason Todd- beat him to it.

Jason Todd stepped out of the shadows, helmet in his hands, domino mask in place, and sure as hell angry.

"What the hell did you do" he hissed.

"Jason. What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding us" Bruce said in a cold voice.

"I was here for intel from Dickie-bird. Imagine my surprise when I hear that he's been cutting. This must be hard to believe but he was the only one in this "family" that ever made me feel welcome. So again I ask, _what the hell did you do to my brother_" he said glaring.

"I didn't do anything. I was trying to train him better so he won't die in a fight." He protested.

"You idiot! That is exactly what you did to me. You made me your _soldier_. I wasn't your son, I was your soldier. I thought you finally learned your lesson after I died, I was dead wrong."

"He isn't my soldier, and neither are you! You're both my sons!"

"Well then start acting like it. He-_we_ need _Bruce_, not Batman" With that he left to go find his brother.

Tim, like before, listened to the conversation and felt even more angry at his adoptive father. He stepped out of the shadows. "Tell me," he said in a voice so cold it shocked Bruce "How hard is it to say 'Good Job' or maybe send a text or a call asking your eldest son to lunch?" he said

"Tim-" Bruce was cut off.

"It's not fucking hard! Why couldn't you have stopped, to just be a dad to him again. I remember how you used to act to him before. That was Bruce. This is Batman, the emotionless, cold man, who doesn't give a damn about anything but the mission." he sneered.

"I care about him! All three of you!"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it! Do what they all said and start acting like a father." Tim finished. He stormed out to the Batcave, leaving the Bat to himself.

"What have I done?" he said to himself. He felt like a knife got plunged into his heart and was twisted until his heart was no more. He _was_ treating his son like a soldier. Now, and only now did Batman finally rest and let Bruce come out. When Bruce came out he was a broken father that was determined to fix everything with _all_ his sons.

"I promise boys, Daddy will fix everything" he vowed.

* * *

Dinah Lance-Queen, now Black Canary, was looking of her husband in the Watchtower. She found him in the kitchen talking with Hal Jordan.

"Hal, I'd like a word with my husband" she said in a voice that was _way _to sweet. Both men winced and Hal patted Oliver in the back wishing him good luck.

"Yes dear?" he said in a nervous voice. She slapped him upside the head

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was for neglecting your son" she said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about I've been helping Roy adjust this whole time" He said indignantly.

" I was talking about your other son"

"What other- Oh. You mean clone Roy"

"How dare you! Roy is his own person. You actually forgot to acknowledge he was your son! He was right, no wonder he cuts" Ollie dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered to pieces much like his heart.

"..What?" he choked out.

"You heard me. He's been cutting, same with Wally and Dick. Ollie, it's bad. He thinks that you don't care about him. I can certainly see why. Tell me, when was the last time you saw him?" She asks

"Dinah, I can't be expected to give attention to the both of them at every minute of the day." he argued

"No. but you actually have to give them attention Ollie. Did you even know he was married and had a daughter?!"

"He is?!"

"Dammit Ollie! this just proves it you don't pay enough attention"

"Well what about you!? I don't see _you _around Roy!"

"Yeah well, the difference is I'm actually going to do something about it" with that Dinah stormed off.

Ollie stood there with an expression that showed regret and hurt. "I'm a terrible father" he whispered. He didn't know his son felt that way. Once the first tear fell down, the others followed.

* * *

It was breakfast at the West-Allen household when Iris dropped the bombshell.

"Barry, I-I need to tell you something"

"Something wrong?" Barry asked concern think in his voice.

"Barry, It's Wally, he-he's abused" With that the dam broke.

"WHAT!?"

"It's Rudolf, he beats Wally. He's been doing it for years and we didn't notice" she wailed

"I'm going to kill him" Barry was seething. How dare that-that_ monster_ lay a hand on Wally. Truth be told, their relationship was more of a "father-son" type of thing than an "uncle-nephew".

"Oh Barry that's not even the worst of it. He cuts!"

"W-what?" he stuttered

"He cuts, along with Dick and Roy. Barry he looked so..so hurt. He thinks you'll be disappointed when you find out. He thinks he'll lose everything just because of this."

"That bastard! This is all his fault, if he had just treated Wally right, he wouldn't be think like that, or cutting"

"Barry what are we gonna do? We can't prove anything because if his speed healing "

"I don't know. But we'll find a way and when I'm done with him he won't even be able to look at Wally, and he'll be in a body cast." Barry's eyes showed a new fire, one that shows when a father's son is hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews it really means a lot to me. **

**randomkitty101: I'm glad you liked it. Your suggestions really helped. I swear I would've taken longer if it weren't for you!**

**depositink: haha IKR! At first I thought that would be bad but hey! Apparently it's not! Don't worry I found it funny too.**

**Sassbrat: Thank you. Your opinion matters to me since you've written some amazing stories.**

**Sairey13: You GENIUS! I never really thought about it that way! Thank you for pointing that out. I'll be sure to put that in the story. Again I say, YOU GENIUS!**

**Phoenix M. 101: Thank you! I hope I can keep it that way.**

**jnd25: Thank you. Trust me daddybats was my inspiration haha! But like I said, don't worry daddy bats doesn't have one son to worry about, he has three.**

**Dead Hero: Thank you! Angst is my best work. I know weird but, it just seems easier to write for me.**

**hypersreak: Glad you like it! Took me some time to think of since I really wanted you guys to feel the sadness. Personally I thought it was bad but, now I feel better. Thanks! **

**janzen222:Don't worry your demands will - albeit a little differently - be met. I love your story Oath. Coming from you, I'm honored that you like my story. **

**On with the story. I don't own YJ, if I did I wouldn't have cancelled it because it was damn good!**

* * *

After 20 minutes of sulking, Bruce finally came to his senses. He sent an alert for Barry and Oliver to meet him at the Batcave. They arrived 5 minutes later.

"Do both of you know?" Bruce asked. It didn't need to be clarified, they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes" they said in unison. Bruce sighed. It was time they did something about it.

"Tell me what you know" Bruce said.

"Dinah came to me at the Watchtower around lunch. She told me everything. She told me that Roy cuts, that he feels like I'm neglecting him and that he's married and has a daughter" Ollie said with sorrow. The two men could sympathize, they too discovered something not so pleasant about their 'sons'. They were a tad bit shocked to hear that Roy Harper was married and has a daughter.

"Iris said that Wally's abused. That bastard Rudy's been doing it for years. She told me he cuts, our main problem about Wally is because of his speed healing we'll have a hard time proving that he's abused by the monster." Barry informed them. The other two nodded. They could see the problem with their situation.

"Selina and Diana stormed up to me here around lunch. They told me that not only does Dick cut, but…he was actually planning his _suicide_" when Bruce said suicide, the two men gasped. They didn't think it was this bad. "He thinks that I want to disown him." Bruce finished.

It was a tense few minutes, each trying to absorb the information they just got. After five minutes of silence it was Barry who broke the silence.

"What do we do?" He asked. It was the question that has been in the fathers' heads since they found out about the whole predicament.

"We need to handle this delicately" Bruce said.

"I agree, clearly they're all depressed. We could trigger some sort of horrible reaction if we're not careful" Ollie put in.

"All their problems are somehow connected to us" Barry added quietly. The two men nodded solemnly.

"We have to talk to them about this. We need to help them. They might do something stupid" Ollie said.

"We have to call our wives and Diana. They were the ones who saw what happened." Bruce said turning to the Batcomputer to call the women.

"Selina could you come to the Batcave with Dinah, Diana, and Iris?" Bruce said into the phone.

"Why? Are you finally going to do something about your son?" She hissed, still clearly mad at him.

"Yes. Now get here as soon as you can."

"Fine." With that she hung up.

The women came in through the Zeta Beam.

"We need you tell us everything you know." Bruce said.

The women told their husbands - long time friends in Diana's case- everything they knew. From the cabin to how they would spend the rest of their night. The three fathers' faces were heartbreaking. You could clearly see all the emotions that they were feeling, not even Bruce was able to hide his emotions.

"Can you take us to us to their Cabin? They're probably still there" Barry asked, his voice was cracking.

"Wait think about this for a second." Dinah said. "If they know that you know, they might panic or lash out"

"Well what do you want us to do? The longer we tolerate this, the bigger the chance they could do something stupid." Ollie argued.

"But if you are the cause or connected to the reason they cut, don't you think they'll have a violent reaction if they find out you know?" Selina questioned.

"It's a risk we're willing to take, if it means ending this sooner then we're going to do it" Bruce said.

"Alright fine" Iris gave in

"Follow us" Diana motioned. In a matter of minutes they were at the cabin. If the circumstances weren't so depressing they would've been proud of their boys. They were able to find a place where they could feel safe away from home. It was time.

They knocked.

* * *

It was the morning after they had their GNO. For some reason they all slept in, even Dick. They all woke up at around 12:30

"Guys! we slept in! Oh God now Batman will have another reason to be disappointed in me" Dick was having a slight panic attack. The two gingers noticed this and immediately took action.

"Dick, Dick calm down" Wally said soothingly.

"Remember you told him you were gonna be back at 5:00? Calm down bro." Roy reminded.

Slowly Dick relaxed. "Thanks guys, sorry for losing it like that" he said quietly.

"Dude! I'm hurt" Wally said feigning hurt "you actually think you have to cover up with us. I bet you're learning from Roy" He finished with a smile. They were quiet for a few moments. Then they burst out laughing. It was moments like these where the boys just forget about their problems, even if it's just for a brief moment.

"Alright guys, take a shower I'll make breakfast first" Dick said heading towards the kitchen. This was their morning routine, Wally and Roy take their showers first while Dick makes breakfast. Since Wally has super speed, it only took him a few seconds to get cleaned up. After Wally's done with his shower, he watches whatever Dick's cooking while, said brother is in the bathroom.

As the brothers were having brunch- since it was already too late for breakfast or lunch- they started catching up with one another. It was around 2:00 when Dick was alerted that one of his silent alarms, which he scattered all over the area of the cabin, was tripped. He checked the security footages and nearly spit out his drink.

"Guys! They're here, all of them! Even Auntie D!" Dick said frantically.

"What?!" Roy and Wally said in unison.

"Wally hide all the furniture stained with blood, Dick find our blades and hide them, I'll stash the bandages. everyone wear jackets!" Roy said taking action. Their mentors and mother figures would be at the door in 10 seconds - Dick estimated- so they had to move quickly.

They finished in just a knick of time because that's when they heard the knock. The three brothers nodded and opened the door together. They plastered on fake smiles and said "Hey!"

"What a pleasant surprise" Dick said with fake but believable cheeriness.

"Yeah! How'd you guys find us?" Wally said.

"Could we come in?" Selina asked.

"Uh sure, sorry about the mess we were having brunch" Roy said as he let them in.

They took them to the living room, where they all either sat on the floor, the couch, or just remained standing.

"Boys," Dinah started "you know that you can always come to us right?" Dinah said cautiously. At this point all three boys were nervous, they did _not_ like where this was going.

"Yeah"

"Definitely"

"Sure do"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Iris said. The adults were as nervous as the boys, this is the where they confront them, they have a right to be nervous.

"No" The boys said just a _little _ too quickly.

Diana sighed "Boys, we know everything"

"What do you mean?" Roy said with a nervous laugh.

"We know that you've been cutting, we also know your reasons" Bruce said finally speaking up.

There were a million things going through the boys' minds. They seemed to be in a trance, and all the adults noticed. Sadly, they prepared for a situation like this. Dick was the first to snap out of their trance.

"Computer! CODE BLUE!" He screamed.

Faster than even Flash could comprehend,red lights and sirens began blaring throughout the cabin. In the far left side of the room, In front of them and behind them, a small square from each wall opened showing hand print scanners. Wally took the one behind them since it was the farthest, Roy took the one in front of them, and Dick flipped to the one on the left. Each boy put their hand to the scanner. The adults finally realized what was happening and tried to chase their respective son. It was too late, a bigger panel slid open on each wall to reveal elevators, the boys stepped in and shut it close, before all the panels on the walls slid back into place. The boys were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if I won't be writing personal notes for this chapter. I'm in a rush since school's back, and I won't be able to update in a moth or so. so thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope I can continue to please you. I own nothing!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Oliver yelled. The boys got away. It was frustrating for everyone.

"I knew this would happen! But did you listen to me?" Dinah said. Right from the beginning, the women knew that this could be a possible outcome.

"We had no choice! What if they'd done something reckless? If we didn't come who knows what they would've done to themselves! They're unstable!" Bruce said. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. If you found out those things about your son, you'd be a mess. This is actually a somewhat calm reaction.

" And who's fault is that? The only one here who isn't directly involved is Barry!" Selina argued

"You can't blame us for this, we had a lot of problems these past few months!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Then who do we blame!? Those boys needed you, and what did you do?! _You_ pushed him away" Diana said pointing to Bruce "_You_ just flat out neglected him" Diana finished pointing to Oliver.

This argument went on for five minutes, the only ones who weren't fighting were Barry and Iris. They decided that fighting was getting them nowhere and pointed that out.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Barry said, successfully startling his colleagues. Barry was normally the mellow one, the one to always lighten the mood.

"Fighting will not help us find the boys. Blaming one another isn't helping either." Iris said.

"Look, we all made mistakes. No one in this room is innocent about this whole thing. The best thing we can do now is try to find the boys, before they _actually_ do something they'll regret." Barry's speech seemed to get the arguing heroes back to their senses.

"He's right, we're just wasting time here. Barry search the cabin for any clues they might've left behind, I'll try to hack the systems. The rest of you think of possible places they could go to." Bruce said. They got to work. Just before Bruce started hacking and Barry started searching, Dinah had a thought.

"Bruce, we're going to be spread to thin. We need help. We need the team." She said.

"Bruce before you even argue, the team cares about the boys too. They deserve to know" Selina chimed in.

"Alright fine," Bruce grunted "Selina call the boys as well, we might need their help." He concluded.

" Even Jason?" Selina asked.

"...Yes even Jason" Selina nodded.

"Dinah, Iris, Diana, Selina and I will go to the cave and tell the team." Ollie suggested.

Bruce nodded and added "Barry and I will follow shortly" The group headed out, leaving the Bat and speedster to get to work.

* * *

The boys got out of the elevator to see their under ground cave with 3 motorcycles, all black.

"Get on a cycle and follow me" Dick said taking the lead.

The two older boys nodded knowing that only their little - not that little anymore- brother knew where their new hideout is. They prepared for a situation like this. They weren't stupid, they knew they couldn't hide this forever and that the adults or someone was bound to find out sooner or later.

Their bikes looked like Nightwing's bike, but without the emblem. They decided to have discreet bikes for their escape. They had black helmets with built in communicators. The boys have been on the road for 20 minutes now.

"So Dick where's the new hideout?" Roy said breaking the silence.

"I have a safe house in Bludhaven that not even Batman knows about." Dick has been referring to Bruce as Batman because, Bruce is his father, Batman is just his mentor.

"Dude! I knew you could do it, but how'd you get the safe house without Batman knowing?" Wally asked.

"You both know he's been...distant" Dick said quietly. Then and there the brothers knew to change the topic.

"So, tell us about the place" Roy suggested.

Dick smirked. He knew they couldn't see it, but they could definitely feel it. They were that close. "It's a surprise, ETA 10 minutes"

* * *

The 5 adults arrived at the cave to see the team members training, which was supervised by Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur and Conner.

"Team gather 'round" Dinah said. All identities have been revealed. Right after they crippled the Light in the summit. Therefore the team members weren't that shocked to see Catwoman and Wonder Woman in civilian garb.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaldur inquired.

"Team there's something we have to tell you" Diana started.

"How... How do we explain this..." Oliver said hesitantly. He was asking the right question. How _do _you explain this, this isn't something they always encounter.

"Since none of us know how to explain this, we'll just go right ahead and say it. Roy, Wally and Dick cut themselves" Selina said.

There were various reactions.

"WHAT?!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT"

While everyone was spewing out their reactions, Bart blanched.

_No. Not again. I thought I already stopped this. _Those were some of the thoughts going through his head. Only Iris noticed her grandson pale dramatically.

"Bart?" She said asked surprisingly silencing the whole room.

For a moment, their attention was directed to the Zeta Tube, which announced the arrival of Robin and Red Hood. The team knew that Jason Todd was back, they also knew his new "hobby". They were shocked that he was in the cave.

Before they could ask questions, the Zeta Tube came back to life and announced the arrival of Flash and Batman.

"I asked Selina to call them here to help with our...predicament" Bruce said, already knowing the unspoken question.

Both brothers glared at their father. When they got a call from their mother to come to the cave, they had an unspoken agreement to set aside their differences, and work together to help their older brother.

Iris turned back to Bart "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" That probably was a dumb question for the teens, but then they got a good look at Bart. He was pale, and and looked like he was about to have a panic attack any second.

"No. Not again." He said voicing out his previous thoughts.

"Again?" Diana asked.

he speeded up to Bruce "Please, _please _tell me you didn't go to the cabin yet." he said frantically.

"No, we went to the cabin. The boys escaped." Bruce said.

"Nononononoothisisbadreallyreallybad" he said reverting to speed talking.

"Bart, Bart calm down. Tell us what's wrong" Barry said.

"This happened before.. In the future." He explained. There were gasps coming from a few of the team members.

"Bart, what happened?" Artemis asked, concern thick in her voice.

"I thought that they were depressed because of the invasion. I was wrong. It's happening. You found out about their cutting and confronted them, they escaped from their cabin. No one saw them for a week, when we found them..." He had tears in his eyes. Everyone knew what he meant but they ended to make sure.

"Bart, please, what happened when we found them?" M'gann pleaded.

"They...they"

"Dammit! Just spit it out!" Jason said getting impatient. Like the others he knew what he was trying to say, he just refused to believe it.

"We found their bodies washed up in a river...all three..._dead._"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I reviewed earlier than expected! Well then again our school isn't really big on giving homework... **

**Guest101: Thanks! You're about to get your wish! Chalant has arrived.**

**Guest: No worries! I know it's rushed. To be honest, I wasn't really happy with this chapter. Like I said no worries, I'm open to criticism without it I'll never learn. I'll try to be less repetitive.**

**starwarsfan15: Thanks, I really wanted it to have that effect. I really can't take all the credit for Bart, Sairey13 gave me the idea. **

**Sassbrat: Well I hope so, again I really am trying to send you both stories so please, please be patient.**

**Sairey13: Thanks for being understanding, here's an update! **

**hypersreak: Oh trust me, they will..**

**Phoenix M. 101: Haha! Yeah, I hope that you'll find my work up to your standards. **

**I sadly own nothing...**

* * *

Those who were in denial -meaning almost everyone- just had their hopes shattered. Jaws were dropped, eyes were widened, and breaths were hitched. Not one person made a move. Nobody knew how long they stayed that way, it felt like hours for them, but really it was only minutes.

Surprisingly, it was Jason, _Jason_ broke the agonizing silence.

"No" he whispered. "My brother is _not _going to die." He said with conviction

"Correction" Tim interrupted. "_Our _brother is not going to die." He finished with the same amount of conviction, if not more.

It would've been quite a sight really, two people -very different from each other- working together to save their brother, and accepting that they themselves are brothers. Before anyone could agree, protest, or respond at all, a heartbreaking whisper was heard.

"What?" Zatanna said, coming into the room. "What do you mean?!" She screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Honestly, everyone knew _what _to tell her, they just didn't know _how _to tell her. You can't really tell it bluntly this time, she and Dick were ex-lovers. In fact, they were all pretty sure that the 'ex' had no more meaning. The other two were also like her big brothers, how do you tell someone that the love of your life and your big brothers are cutting and could possibly die in a week?

"Zee..." Artemis said cautiously. " Zatanna, you..you might wanna sit down" she said.

" Cut the crap! Tell me what the hell is going on!" She half-demanded half-pleaded.

"Zatanna, it-it's Dick, Roy and Wally" M'gann choked out. That's all she managed to say before she promptly broke down in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions alone were strong, but combined with everyone else's...this was just a low key effect.

Conner decided to continue for her. "Zatanna they haven't been having the easiest time." now even Artemis had tears in her eyes, she knew what Zatanna would feel like in a few seconds, they were on the same boat.

"They..they've been c-cutting" he finally got the dreaded word out. The leaguers felt that the magician's former teammates had the right to tell her about the situation, the newer members of the team silently agreed.

"Oh my god! But what does this have to do with Dick dying? Is he really that bad?" She said finally letting her tears fall free.

"Zee, it's not just Dick. All three of them could die in a week." Artemis said.

"H-how?" she was sobbing.

"In the future" Bart intervened " this happened. A part of it already happened, now we have a week at the most to stop them before..." He trailed off.

"If that's true, then we have to start searching. _Right. Now." _This wasn't just Bruce Wayne talking, no, no, this was _Daddybats. _He's back.

"He's right. We need to send out search parties, we have limited time, we don't know if it'll even take them a week. Bats, what are your orders" Oliver said turning into Green Arrow. All of the young heroes and leaguers went from their civilian personas to their alter egos. All of them looked to the Bat.

* * *

The three brothers arrived at their new hideout. It looked like a rundown apartment. Faded walls lined with cracks, boarded up windows, a crappy excuse for a building really. Just like their cabin though, looks can be deceiving.

Inside it looked like Wayne Manor and the Batcomputer gave birth. The living area was quite spacious. It had a a brown wooden floor, a three-seater leather couch, another 36' flat screen TV, a small kitchen with a luxury stove and double door fridge with ice and water dispenser, 3 queen sized beds -all with duvets, colored for their respective owners, and 2 bathrooms similar to the ones at the cabin.

The work place had about 10 computers mounted up to the walls, 7 showing the surroundings of the house, 3 individual screens for each of them - which were labeled with their insignias spinning on the screen. There were three leather chairs. Now and only now did the two gingers actually notice that all the walls were lined with lead. 'Clever Dickie' they thought simultaneously.

"Boy Wonder indeed little bro, Boy Wonder indeed" Roy said, clearly impressed.

"_Former _Boy Wonder Royboy" he reminded. There was a hint of sadness to his tone.

"Aww, you'll always be our Boy Wonder Dickie" Wally said speeding up to his bro to give him a hug.

"Thanks. Come one guys let's get settled in, we have a lot to think about" he said.

The two boys nodded and started unpacking whatever they grabbed in their underground cave.

**A/N: shortest chapter ever! I promise to make a long chapter soon. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed, and for being patient.**

**Sairey13: Well... For me, I think Dick and Zee's break up was a mutual decision. But maybe later on I could have that. For Wally, I think this next chapter will answer you. As for Roy, I swear you could be psychic! Haha! Anyway, I hope you continue to read this story. **

**Nehamee: Thanks! I'm glad you like this. I'm sorry I can't really answer you without giving away the ending. **

**randomkitty101: I know right, if I was in this story, those would be the words in my head. Well besides various cusses... Haha! Well here's an update.**

**Sassbrat: Don't worry you're not pressuring me. I just don't like putting off things like I'm doing with you. Anyway, thanks! **

**evie1270: Oh my god! I'm soo sorry! I knew I was forgetting something. Thank you for pointing that out. I'm glad you like my story, don't worry I'll try to fix as many typos as I can.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm flattered. Here's an update**

**To all those who read this and are recovering from depression or something similar, I'm so terribly sorry I didn't put a warning. Please forgive me.**

**I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

All eyes and ears were on Batman as he explained the plan, even Jason and Tim.

"This is a list of safe houses that Dick bought, if I'm right, he'll have taken the boys there. Alpha squad, you will go to the ones in Blüdhaven. Aqualad, you're the leader." He declared.

Alpha squad, consisting of Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Superboy, nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, Artemis remembered something.

"Wait!" She said. "I put Lian down for a nap. What're we supposed to do with her?We can't just leave her here." She said showing concern for her niece.

"Who?" Everyone but Bart, and the original members of the team asked.

"Lian is Roy's daughter." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The members of the team, plus Jason's jaw dropped. A _daughter_? Roy Harper, the badass, the lone wolf, Mr. I-hate-everyone-except-Wally-and-Dick, has a daughter?

Geez, what more has the Terrible Trio been hiding from them.

"She's here? Where?" Dinah demanded. She's been eager to meet her granddaughter since she knew about her existence- despite the situation.

"Yeah..she's in my room" Artemis said, smirking inwardly. For the first time in a few hours, she felt happy. She'd told Roy that Dinah and Ollie would love her. Judging from Ollie's excited face, she was right.

"Go. We'll take care of her, we'll be staying here anyway" Ollie said, knowing that the team would search outside, while they search in here.

The last of the original members of the team nodded and left via Zeta tubes.

Seeing that the floor was open once again, Batman gave the second squad his orders.

"Beta squad. You will pursue those in Gotham, _stay hidden_. Someone could've escaped Arkham, without my knowledge, and attack you. You're not ready to fight them yet. Cassie, you're in charge." He told them.

Beta had no problem with avoiding the crazies of Gotham. Well...almost all of them. A certain red headed archer seemed to disagree.

"Why the hell do we have to stay hidden? We can take those assholes!" He protested.

"You think you can take on Joker's sadistic, unpredictable mind, and his Joker venom? You think you can take on Scarecrow and his fear gas, that puts the strongest men in the world into a sobbing mess? What about Two-face, and Killer Croc?" Batman said, already fed up with the mess they were in. The last thing they need is a temperamental archer.

Speaking of the archer, he was silent. "I just don't see why we have to look for them." He grumbled. All at once everyone froze. 'Bad move Roy' the teens thought.

All the adults in the room were seething. Batman looked ready to castrate him before he put him in a body cast. Catwoman wanted to pounce right then and there. Flash wanted to punch him at 3 000 m/ph. Iris wanted to get her trusty frying pan and hit him on the head a couple of times. Wonder Woman looked like she was about to strangle the life out of him. Before Batman could put the archer in a world of pain with the help of his colleagues, Green Arrow beat him to it.

"Roy" he hissed. "I don't know if you've _noticed_, but those boys are your friends. They have always been, even before you got into this business. One of those boys, is your brother. I understand that you're trying to adjust, but letting your friends and your brother die isn't going to help you!" He said finally raising his voice.

Roy had the decency to look guilty after GA raised his voice. He bowed his head and mumbled a quick sorry.

"Beta, go." Dinah said with a firm tone. She didn't want this to escalate any further, they couldn't afford anything of this sort. They were on a time limit.

Beta, consisting of Arsenal, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle, quietly went to the Zeta tubes and left.

Batman took a moment to compose himself. "Gamma squad, you will be searching Happy Harbor. You know the place well. Check places you also think they're likely to go to if they're here. Karen, you're in charge."

Gamma squad, consisting of Bumble Bee, Guardian, and Impulse, took their orders and immediately left. None of them really wanted to anger the adults more.

Once Gamma's departure was announced, Tim took it upon himself to ask what he and his brother were going to do. Secretly he hoped that he and Jason would be paired up with their father. He knew that both his brother and father wanted to make up, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Batman, what about us? There are no more safe houses to search." He said

"You, Jason, and I will be going to Dick's private locations. Anyplace he showed you, any guesses to where you think he might go, we'll be going there" he said to his sons. He turned to the group of adults and gave them their assignments.

"The rest of you will be trying to track down, phone signals, IP addresses and anything that can be traced online. It might lead you to where their location is." With that Batman motioned for his sons to follow, and surprisingly, Jason didn't even argue.

This was the start of what they knew was the biggest search they've ever conducted. They would get their boys back. _Alive_.

* * *

Back at Blüdhaven, the boys were gathered in the living area. After an hour, they were finally settled in. They never really thought they'd get this far so, they were stumped.

"So..." Wally said. As always, the speedster starts the conversation. The older boys looked at Dick expectantly, he was the one who planned this anyway.

"Ok, first things first. Turn off your phones, they could track us with those." Dick said.

In response, both elder boys took out their phones, and turned it off. Dick was about to say something else, when Roy had a thought.

"Guys! I left Lian with Artemis!" He said. After that statement, he shot off of the couch and started pacing, rambling about how he was such a 'terrible father'. Wally and Dick mentally sighed. They tried, time and time again, to tell Roy that he was _not_ and terrible father and dammit! He just wouldn't listen.

Deciding that they've had enough of this, the younger boys shared a nod, walked up to their elder brother, led him to the couch and sat him down. All the while, he rambled on as if no one was touching him.

"Roy." Dick said. Roy didn't respond to his name, and instead continued his rant.

"- kind of father forgets to bring his own child with him-"

"Roy." This time it was Wally who called out to him. Sadly, it was the same result.

"-_knew_ I wasn't cut out to be a father. What if I end up never seeing her again-" he continued rambling.

Now, Wally and Dick have a lot of patience with Roy, but this was just too much. They will not just stand there, while Roy berated himself as a father.

"ROY!" They both shouted. This seemed to snap the red headed archer back to normal. He looked at his younger brothers with eyes that held more regret than usual.

"Listen, we may not know a lot about good fathers-" Dick began.

"Damn straight." Wally agreed flatly.

"-but, even after all that we've gone through with those whom we considered were-" the raven haired boy continued. Dick was tearing up. They _had_ considered them their fathers, he wonders if they ever considered them their sons. If they had, it got him thinking what changed, again. He didn't know. But right now, his brother needs him to be strong

"That's a shitload. Just a reminder." Wally added once again. Much like Dick, a familiar pain was felt. He may not have shown it physically, but he was crying on the inside. To think that his own father doesn't want him, made him wonder who would.

"-we can still see that you're a good father." The youngest in the room finished.

Roy looked ready to protest, but Wally jumped in once again before he could.

"You're not the perfect father - no one is- , but you're a good one. No bad father would be panicking about how to get to their kid, who is surrounded by the people he needs to avoid, who also happen to be superheroes. They would've just forgotten about their kid completely, especially if they just found out about her a couple of months ago." He said with a soft smile.

Being the big brother that he is, he saw the hidden subtext in Wally and Dick's little speech. They were still hurting, they wished that their fathers were worried like Roy was. Roy gazed at his brothers in everything but blood. He could see that they really meant what they said. Even if it pained them, they would do what they could, to make him feel better. In fact, Roy was sure that without his brothers, he would've joined his father a long time ago. He'd told Dick last night that he had 3 reasons to live, it was Dick, Wally, and Lian.

"If you really want to see how Lian is doing, we could hack a few things and see her." Dick suggested. Roy got up of the couch, stared at his brothers, then pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

"You guys...are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said affectionately. This was one of Roy's rare moments, when he would actually express how he feels - when they're not punishing themselves anyway.

"Well-" Wally started with a mischievous smile.

"Can it West." Roy said with a similar smile.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm really sorry since I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is just about the searching bats. I've been having writer's block.**

**Sairey13: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure yet if they wouldbecome a couple in the end again, but..I don't think it'll be like that. Though there is a possibility. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Phoenix M. 101: Haha! IKR! I'm seriously thinking about how to show more of Daddy!Roy. **

**randomkitty101: Thank you! Here's an update. **

**Thank you for continually supporting this story. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope you cry...**

**I own...nothing**

* * *

Batman, Robin and, Red Hood were now swinging from rooftop to rooftop. As always, they were silent- they were Bats, what did you expect? This silence was different however, it was the kind of silence you need to break. The kind of silence that felt like it was suffocating you. Out of the three bats, the reason for the silence was painfully obvious.

There was tension between the father and son. A father who suffered the loss of his second child, who he later finds out came back to life and started doing the one thing that he was told never to do. A son who was taken from his new family by the cruel hands of The Joker, who was brought back to life, only to find out that he was not avenged and was replaced.

However, what one knows is only half the truth. Lucky for them there is still the third bat in the group. He knows what happened. He also wants nothing more than for his new father and brother to make up. Which is exactly why right before they were just about to swing from anther rooftop, he voiced his thoughts.

"STOP!" Robin finally snapped.

Both Batman and Red Hood turned to look at him.

"Do you both honestly believe we will find Dick like this? Do you think we'll find him while both of you still clearly need to work out you're issues?" he questioned.

The older bats both opened their mouths to respond to the young bird, but he just cut them off.

"No. We are not leaving this roof until you both resolve this." he said referring to their "quarrel".

Red Hood, now Jason barked out a hollow laugh. "Him?" he pointed to Batman, "Talk? Please, you'll have better luck getting Wolf to talk." he sneered. Deep down, he knew he wanted to fix things with the man he considered his father. He just refused to accept this fact.

Robin, now Tim acknowledge this fact- a fact he knew all to well.

"I don't care if I get punished for this, I will force you both to talk even if it means I might never step foot outside the Manor ever again." He concluded. His face, shining with determination, was basically telling them that there was no winning this argument.

Batman got the message his youngest protégé was very forcefully trying to relay. He gave a sigh of defeat, and checked to see if anyone could see them. Oddly enough, They were in one of the secluded parts of Gotham. Whether Tim timed that perfectly, or was just by sheer luck, he would never know.

He pulled down his cowl and became Bruce Wayne. Jason put effort into hiding his shock. 'Gotta hand it to you kid, your little intervention just might work' The black sheep of the family thought.

Just as Jason did, Tim hid the shock from his face. He never thought he'd actually get this far. He was basically winging everything, right from the start. Shock wasn't the only thing he was hiding though, he was also hiding the smug smirk that was about to from in his face. The fact that the were actually giving this thing a chance, meant that they did want to patch things up. He also knew that they know he has absolutely no way of keeping them on this roof. They could just run off, and this whole thing would be over.

Once again the silence came back. And once again, Jason was the one who broke it.

"Did..did you ever really consider me your son?" Jason found himself asking in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

The question stunned Bruce. Of course he considered him his son! Just as he was about to voice his thoughts and ask where in the world he got the idea that he wasn't, he remembered his words at the cave.

"I was your soldier" he had said.

"Jason," he said in a soft voice that neither Tim nor Jason ever heard before.  
"I always considered you my son. I always will"

Jason, who had removed his mask at some point while Bruce was momentarily stunned, shook his head with unshed tears in his eyes and a bitter smile.  
"Then why, why did you never once show me any affection? Why did you always compare me to Dick? Why didn't you avenge me when I died?" His voice cracked in some part of the sentences.

Bruce's heart broke right from when Jason first shook his head. If he thought about it, he found that Jason was right. He was cold to him, he constantly compared him to Dick. He found himself to be neck-deep in self-loathing.

"Jason, I was cold because I didn't want to get too attached to you because you might leave just like Dick did. I was so hurt by Dick leaving, I tried to make you be just like him." He finally admitted. He also had tears in his eyes. He was a terrible father to all his children. He was selfish, he thought that he could hide his sons from the world, and now look where he is now.

"You know," Jason spoke after a few seconds. He'd finally succumbed to the tears and now had them running down his face. "When Dick came back, he told me that you had a hard time expressing your feelings, he said that you love me, but you didn't know how to show it. I believed him. That's why towards the end of my first life, we were getting better. We were so close, I thought you might actually show affection. You, me, Dick and Alfred. We were gonna be a family, but then Joker had gotten to me. While I was waiting for you, I told myself, if you didn't make it, it'd be okay. It'd be okay because I knew you tried. I told myself I was lucky to have you, even if you didn't show it well. In my final moments, I thought you loved me." Jason pause here.

Bruce had long since given up trying to keep the tears in. He was crying a river. Tim was also crying at this point. He was empathizing with his brother, he could feel the pain in his words.

Jason finally continued. "Then I came back to life. My first thought was that I'd get to be with you and Dick again. Ra's kept me for months and you two were constantly on my mind. I never really paid attention to what he said. I finally escaped. Once I got to Gotham I realized that Joker was still alive. That's when I knew you didn't love me. If Dick was the one who died, that bastard would've been six feet under with him! I also found out I'd been replaced! You never loved me! Dick was the only one who loved me! He found me after a rough night. He patched me up an he didn't judge me, but I still pushed him away! Now, now he's going to die and I might never be able to tell my brother that I love him."

Jason was sobbing now. He was also on his knees. They were all silently sobbing now. If someone were to come up on the rooftop, they would just think it was the Waynes playing dress up. This was the most emotion all of them had shown since this whole thing started.

"Jay, Jaybird, I'm so so sorry.." Bruce said through his tears. "I wanted to kill Joker. Every single day. I almost did, if it wasn't for Superman, I probably would've. But he reminded me that if I crossed the line I would never be able to go back. Then I wouldn't be the father you remembered. I would just be a shell of that man. I would be the Demon I was becoming if you, Dick, and Tim didn't come into my life. You deserved better than that Jason. You deserved better" He finished with a whisper.

The three of them just sat there sobbing. They don't know how long they sat there but finally, finally Jason said the one sentence that signified they were a family again.

"D-dad. Dad I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wailed. He finally accepts that he wants his dad back.

Bruce smiled. He went over to his second son, who was still profusely apologizing, and hugged him. He was whispering comforting words. For a moment, Jason felt like little kid again, but he didn't care, he was just happy that he was with his dad again.

Eventually Tim approached his father and brother.

"Jason, Jason I'm sorry. I didn't mean to replace you." he said tearfully.

"No, no Timmy. It's okay. Come here babybird." Jason said calling his newfound brother a new nickname. Tim smiled and hugged the both of them. After a few minutes, they all stood up and wiped their faces. With a much stronger will to find the final member of their family, Bruce-now Batman said, "Let's go find your brother"

With that they were off.


End file.
